Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose structure that can collapse for storage. Specifically, the present invention relates to a structure that utilizes foldable, openable, and removable panels, such that the structure can be readily modified to become a clothes hamper, a laundry bin, and an ironing board, as well as collapse for storage.
Discussion of the Background
A typical apartment or dormitory often encounters the need for a clothes hamper to temporarily store garments before washing. Regardless of the place where laundry is done, whether at home or a commercial laundry facility, soiled garments typically need to be transported to a designated place for washing. Often garments must be ironed to smooth away wrinkles and give them a professional look. Additionally, a typical apartment or dormitory often encounters the need for temporary storage of a clothes hamper, laundry bin, or ironing board when not in use, to preserve space within the apartment or dormitory.
Devices are known in the art that provide containers for storing garments and a surface for ironing garments. For example, the Neatfreak™ Triple Sorter with Ironing Board provides an ironing board with three storage bins located beneath the ironing board. However, such devices fail to provide a collapsible structure that can be readily folded for storage within an apartment or dormitory to preserve space when the device is not in use.
Thus, there is presently a need in the art for a collapsible structure that can provide not only the multi-purpose functionality of garment storage, transport, and ironing, but that is also readily foldable for efficient storage when the structure is not in use.